Random
by DemonicVictoria
Summary: Yes, this is a random story, which is the penguins and Victoria doing random things. Crappy summary, but hey I suggest you read the story, yes? xD
1. Hot Sauce Challenge

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The boys chanted as they watched Victoria down the hottest hot sauce they could find.

Victoria tried downing the hot sauce quickly, but it was burning her taste buds. She wanted to stop, but if she did, then she wouldn't get the $20 bucks Skipper said he would give her if she downed the whole hot sauce bottle without stopping. She continued to down the hot sauce, pain filled her beak. A burning feeling…. It felt like her beak was on fire, literally! xD She groaned, then finished the hot sauce bottle. She threw the bottle to the floor.

The boys cheered, thinking that she wasn't going to be able to complete the challenge Skipper gave her. They watched Victoria run to the fridge, quickly open the door, and she grabbed the milk, popping off the tab, and pouring it all over her beak. She grabbed a piece of ice from the freezer, and shoved it in her beak. She sat on the floor, and covered her burning beak.

Skipper put the $20 on the table, and looked over at Victoria. "Good job soldier" He chuckled.


	2. Karaoke Party

Marlene and Skipper stood beside each other, and looked at the lemur exhibit. Kowalski, Rico, Victoria, and Private were getting ready for a karaoke party. Victoria was setting up the DJ thing which was going to be beside the throne, she had sunglasses on, and she smirked. Kowalski and Private were making the dance floor, setting up different colored tiles into a big square. Rico was setting up the lights, colorful lights everywhere.

"So, what was going on again today?" Marlene asked, looking at Skipper, confusion written all over her face.

"Karaoke party. The team seemed pretty excited about it, so I let them help Julien set up" Skipper smiled.

Night hit the zoo quickly, and everyone was at the karaoke party. Julien got out a microphone, and looked down at the zoo animals. The colorful lights flashed around the habitat, and it looked like a fun party x3

"As the DJ, we got the penguin lady Victoria" Julien pointed to Victoria.

"Yo, yo" Victoria said, putting on her headphones, and setting up a microphone in front of her. ((Don't ask me why I said Yo yo ._. I know I'm not cool just let me live my moment! xD)).

"As the camera guy, we have Kico-" Julien started to say.

"RICO!" the animals shouted.

"I knew that" Julien said. "Then, we have Kowalski scienc-y penguin working on the awesome flashy lights!... Let's get the singers up here!"

Private came up to the spotlight, and grabbed the microphone from Julien.

"What song are you singing, Private?" Victoria asked, looking over at Private.

"Apologize…" Private said, getting ready to sing.

"You've got it Private" Victoria said, typing up the song, and turning up the volume, which the music would come out of the big speakers beside her.

Everybody got their chances at singing, and they all had a fun night because… You're in Central Park! Who doesn't have fun when you're in the zoo?! xD


	3. Your Never Alone

Kowalski was in his lab, thinking he was alone in the HQ. He thought everyone was getting snow cones, so he decided to do his little secret that no one knew about. He pushed a button beside his lab door, and posters of Justin Bieber popped onto the walls, and a Justin Bieber microphone was displayed on one of his cabinets. Kowalski quickly ran to grab it, and he sang into it. (Trust me guys, I hate Justin Bieber ._. I hope you know this is why I said it's a humor/parody fic)

"Baby baby baby oooooooooooooooh!" Kowalski sang, off key. He was a fan of this teen who was really annoying. Kowalski would sing to his music all the time.

Victoria turned, and looked at the lab door, thinking someone was dying in there. "Is he torturing someone? " Victoria said to herself. She opened the lab door quickly, and saw Kowalski singing one of Justin's songs, and he had a wig so it was like Justin Bieber's hair color or something. She stood there for a few seconds, wondering what the heck she is seeing.

"And I was like bab- OH SWEET MOOMMA!" Kowalski said, quickly taking off the wig, and throwing it to the side, along with the microphone. Victoria blinked twice, and came back to reality.

"What the hell are you doing!" Victoria said, trying to not laugh. "Don't tell me, you were hoping that you were the only one in the HQ! So this is what you do when no one's watching!?"

"I like to make fun of uh… This boy here" Kowalski pointed to one of the posters.

"Then why did it seem like you were trying to sing your best?" Victoria said, crossing her flippers, and raising a brow.

"I was not! I was trying to sound like a dead bird!" Kowalski said, trying to lie his best.

"Tell that to YouTube Kowalski" Victoria said, pulling out a camera she had been hiding this whole time, between her flipper. Kowalski's beak dropped, he didn't know Victoria had recorded that.

The next day… Skipper, Victoria and Rico were staring at a laptop screen, which was showing the video of Kowalski singing and dancing to Justin Bieber. They all started to laugh. The video got 10,000 hits because watching a penguin sing and dance to horrible music is hilarious.

**If any of you Justin Bieber fans are reading this fiction then… This is not where you belong ._. C: Trust me, I dislike Justin Bieber A LOT he's really annoyin' e3e''**


End file.
